It's too late
by Naomi Black x
Summary: What if Jacob had lost control in Eclipse? What would have happened then? First story so please no flames!
1. Emily's face

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer : If I owned Twilight, then I wouldn't be on fan-fiction, would I? I'd be at the set of the Twilight movie, drooling over the super gorgeous Robert Pattison.**

**This is my first story, and my first chapter, so I am very, very, very excited. Please review at the end, it will make me feel fab! And if I feel fab, then I write more, and if I write more, then you read more, and we are all happy!**

**Also, message me, just to chat! I love chatting and I am a TOTAL chatterbox! Or chat to me in reviews! I like chatting! :) (Oh yeah, I am also a total loony, and my best friends will second that :) )**

**A/N** _Italics Stephenie Meyers writing. _This starts at the top of page 183 in Eclipse

**Bella's POV**

_I froze in place, too shocked to remember how to move._

_The shaking rolled through him, getting faster, until it looked like he was vibrating. His shape blurred..._

My best friend exploded into a huge werewolf, towering above me. He howled loudly, his beautiful reddy-brown fur trembling and shaking.

"No, Jake, calm down, you have to calm down!" I screamed. I was pretty sure that I knew what was about to happen, and I was terrified.

In those last few seconds of conciousness, my thoughts drifted to Emily, her once beautiful face scarred for life. Was the same about to happen to me?

Then Jake lifted his giant paw, and the last thing I remembered before blacking out, was it coming closer and closer...

**Jacob's POV**

I just lost control when she said she meant what she had said outside her house.

My best friend, or old best friend, was going to become a filthy, blood-sucking leech. A filthy, blood-sucking leech. How could anyone want to be one?

I felt myself shaking violently, and embraced my wolf form. I howled loudly, and for one moment I resented Bella.

How could she choose a parasite over me, after all I had done for her when that leech left?

Who picked up the pieces when he went? Me

Who stopped Laurent from killing her? Me

Who protected her from Victoria? Me

But yet, who was she choosing? Him

And in that moment I struck out at her, my huge paw clawing down her cheek in a violent action.

Blood poured out of her cheek as her pale white body, her skin as white as the Cullen families skin from the blood loss, slid to the floor.

That's when I heard Sam in my head.

_Jacob, what have you done?_

I howled, and then I truly realised what had happened. I had done to Bella what Sam did to Emily.

That's when I saw that Bella was losing far too much blood. It still kept spilling out of her, her body losing so much blood that her skin was almost white.

_Sam, call a doctor_

I ordered him

_I already have, Jake, but..._

He told me urgently, but stopped quickly, before restarting the sentence.

_I called Carlisle, Jacob, he's the only one that can understand and deal with this crisis, so now..._

He trailed off

_Now what, Sam?_

I asked him impatiently

_Now Edward knows_

**Carlisle's POV**

I sucked a mountain lion dry of every drop of his blood, as I heard Emmett slurping at a large one about a mile away.

"Get some table manners!" I called to him. He responded with more slurping noises. Just then my cellphone rang with the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.

Emmett's laugh started echoing around the wood. He must have done that as a joke, I thought to myself sourly.

"Grow up!" I yelled to him "What if I had been in a meeting and that happened?" I scolded him, but I didn't really mind.

It _was_ pretty funny.

___Hey, hey!  
You, you!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way, no way!  
I think you need a new one!  
Hey, hey!  
You, you!  
I could be your girlfriend!_

___Hey, hey!  
You, you!  
I know that you like me!  
No way, no way!  
You know it's not a secret!  
Hey, he-_  


I flipped open the phone.

"Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen, may I asked who is calling?" I asked in to the phone

"Carlisle, it's Sam, from the La Push reservation" A deep voice replied hurridly

I quickly tensed, guessing that this wasn't good news.

"What's wrong, Sam?" I demanded

"It's Bella. She was with Jake and..." Sam started, before I interupted

"What has happened to Bella, Sam?" I asked urgently

"Jacob lost control. She's bleeding, and she might die if she isn't cared for soon." Sam told me

That's when I heard Edward behind me, having heard every word Sam had said.

He snatched the phone, and slowly said to Sam

"If she can't be saved, then you, and Jacob, and the entire pack are dead"

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review, it will make me feel good! :)**

**Just drop me a message if you feel like chatting! **


	2. Edward

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : If I owned twilight, would I be on a fanfiction website? I'd be at Twilight movie set, ddddduuuurrrrrrr!! I'd be drooling over Robert Pattison and updating my awesome website if I was Stephenie Meyer!!**

**A/N I just wanted to say thanks to all the people that reviewed and added me to their favourite stories and alert list. It's my first story and it feels great to know that people are reading it! I hope that you guys will like this chapter. Sorry that it's quite short but I just couldn't wait. Do you think I caught Edward's thoughts right? He was hard to write about I felt, as there isn't anything from Stephenie Meyer in Edwards point (although there will be Midnight Sun which I can not wait for!)**

**Edward's POV**

I was burying another mountain lion corpse, and wondering what Bella was doing right now.

Were they still at school?

No, I had checked my phone about five minutes before, and they would be back at the house before.

I think that Alice had said that they were going to have a _girly night in _andI was pretty sure that Bella wouldn't like it, but there was nothing I could do about it. Alice would kill me if I interfered.

I was just thinking about that when I heard Carlisle's phone ringing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne.

I had seen that, about ten minutes before, Emmett had downloaded it as a joke, to _surprise _Carlisle.

I found music like that tasteless. How could anyone prefer that yelling noise to beautiful classics, like Beethoven and Mozart?

This song was just a girl screaming at a microphone singing about her not liking a boys girlfriend. What is the point of lyrics when they are this bad? It was an unknown puzzle to me why people paid to listen to it.

Then I heard a snatch of Carlisle's conversation, and his thoughts.

I heard him thinking about Bella, and that she was in trouble.

_What is he talking about? What has happened to Bella?_

"What has happened to Bella?" I heard him ask urgently.

That was when I sprinted to Carlisle, dropping the lion corpse, and stood behind him, close enough to catch the last sentence.

I growled, and grabbed the phone from Carlisle, my anger making my voice low and menacing.

"If she can't be saved, then you, and Jacob, and the entire pack are dead"

I said slowly, brimming with anger. Then I hung up before he could reply. My body was trembling from anger. Jacob Black would pay for hurting her.

"Carlisle, we need to get to La Push, and quick" I urged. We started sprinting, but not before I heard him say

"If I can't save her, you'll have to bite her, Edward."

I snarled at him in response and sprinted faster.

**Jacob's POV**

I howled. I had cause Bella this pain, how could I be so cruel, how could I be so thoughtless?

And the worst thing of all? She would probably forgive me for this, all this, if she lived through it.

If Edward bit her, then would the treaty be broken? Probably not, if it was that or death.

But I knew that Edward would come after me, to kill me for what I had done.

So I ran, ran far away, for hundreds of thousands of miles, until my legs couldn't move from exhaustion and my paws were bleeding from the forest floor. And then I realised one huge mistake.

_I had no clothes to wear when I changed back._

**Edwards POV**

I could smell her, her floral scent.

And the blood, it smelt so sweet, so tempting, but yet, I found it easy to resist.

All I could think of was my poor Bella, my angel, my only reason to stay on this Earth.

And if she died, I would die too.

I sprinted hearder, and smelt the mixture of wet dogs and Bella. It was like an odd cocktail, with a sour fruit and an amazing one.

I ran in to a car garage, her smell getting stronger, yet I could resist the blood.

And I sprinted until I saw her, and I almost wished I hadn't.

Her skin was as white as mine was, from her rapid blood loss.

Most of her sweet smelling blood was in a pool around her and she was slumped against a dirty garage wall.

But what was worst was the two long, vivid red scars running down from her left eye to her chest.

Her heartbeat, which I loved so well, was getting slower and slower, another second shorter each time.

I knew that my only choice was to bite her. But I knew that she would have wanted to say her good byes, to her father, her mother, maybe even to Angela.

And I hated Jacob Black for doing this to her. That was the moment that I promised myself that I would kill Jacob Black. Even if I, myself, had to die trying.

**Please read and review!**


	3. On the run

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : If I owned twilight, would I be on fanfiction? No. I'd be at the set of twilight the movie, drooling over Robert Pattison. (He is sooooo gorgeous!)**

**A/N Another chapter. I'm trying to get lots out before I leave for two weeks, starting Saturday. So enjoy! BTW, I am posting stories the minute that I finish them. So any plot suggestions or name requests or anything, might be able to be put in the next chapter, so mention any if you want to. There will be another coven in later chapters, and some volturi so if anyone wants to be a vampire just pm me and review saying:  
What you want to be:  
You vampire's name:  
What they look like:  
Now I'll start writing the chapter, and hope you like it!**

**Edward's POV**

I heard Carlisle's sharp intake of breath as he saw Bella almost lifeless form. "Edward, you need to bite her. There is no other way if you want her to stay with you, I just can't sav-"

"Yes Carlisle, I know. You can't save her. She has to become an immortal vampire without saying goodbye, without having human experiances because of a dirty, stinking mutt" I said through gritted teeth.

How could that _dog_ do this to her? He said that he cared about her, that he too loved her. If he did, how could he do _this_ to her. I leaned closer to Bella, and kissed her colourless lips.

"Edward, bite her hand. It will make it easier for you to control yourself, and less painful for her." I picked up her pale, fragile hand. I brought it closer to my lips. I kissed each finger gently and then I bit her limp wrist, feeling like a total monster.

**Jacob's POV**

Bella is probably dying.

I have no clothes.

Bella is probably dying.

I have no clothes.

Bella is probably dying.

I have no clothes.

Bella is probably dying.

I have no clothes.

I am a cruel beast.

I am incredibly stupid.

I am a cruel beast.

I am incredibly stupid.

I am a cruel beast.

I am incredibly stupid.

I am a cruel beast.

I am incredibly stupid.

She could be dead.

People could see me naked!

Could my life be any more of a mess?

**Bella's POV**

I was in agony. Someone was torturing me. I was on fire, so hot yet I felt so freezing cold. A loud screaming noise was buzzing my ear, before I realized that it was me. I saw my life flash before me.

Renee and Charlie peering down at me when I was born.

Charlie trying to change my nappy for the first time, and failing (badly)

Renee storming out the house carrying me in one hand and a suitcase in the other, leaving Forks, saying that she was bored with 'small town life'.

Phoenix nursery, when I tripped over the doll house so many times that it broke.

Visiting Forks in the holidays, playing on the beach with Rachel and Rebecca.

Phoenix high school, where I was the unpopular geek with no real friends, and a hidden crush on the school player.

My first day in Forks, with Edward's hateful glares and all the boys pining after me.

When I met Jake, and he told me the legends about werewolves and vampire.

When I first saw the meadow, and my first kiss with Edward.

When I went cliff diving and Jacob saved me, from Victoria and the sea.

Volterra castle, with all the Volturi apart from Aro wanting to eat me.

Jacob attacking me, only a few minutes ago, but it felt like months, or years.

And I just hoped that soon, the fire would go out.

I just wished that the fire would go out.

**A/N So, how was that chapter? Please review! And if you want to be a vampire, there are nine in their coven, five boys, four girls. I don't mind how many Volturi there are.**


	4. Awaking

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Hi everyone! This is my last chapter for two weeks, for my trip to Scotland. Wish me a nice holiday and I'll search for a computer in the hotel :) This isn't going to be my big story, I having more people reading It can't be so I'll concentrate on that, but I wont forget about this, okay? So Bella has been bitten... What will happen now? Hope you like this chapter. **

**Edward's POV**

I stood up. I was on my luxery sofa, and my angel Bella was on my bed. I had ran, carrying her screaming body back to our house. She had stopped screaming a few minutes ago, but her beautiful face was still contorted in pain and agony. I had to leave here, I just couldn't see her like this. I just simply couldn't bear to see her in this torture. "Alice, can you come here?" I called softly, my voice strained. It was enough for her to hear me. She rushed in, and stroked Bella's cheek before turning to me.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She asked me, worridly. "Why are you not going to be there when she wakes up?"

"I need to leave for a few days. I really can't bear to see my angel like this and I need to clear something up" I told her, hoping she couldn't see what I was going to do.

"Edward, is this the reason your future just simply disappeared about five minutes ago?"

She asked me, eyeing me suspicously. Great. She knows where I am going and what I am doing.

My silence answered her question. "If you have to hunt down the stupid mutt, take Emmett and Jazzy with you, please"

She pleaded with me, using the full force of her innocent eyes on me.

"Alice, I don't want them getting involved in this." I replied certainly.

Then, before she could stop me, I ducked out of my open window, and escaped out into the dense forest, letting the cool forest scent focus me on my goal - killing that mutt that has made me steal Bella's soul.

**Bella's POV**

I felt so much pain for one day. My body was burning, yet frozen. Someone was stabbing a million daggers in to me, then erasing the scars but not the lasting, torturous pain.

But then, on the second day, I awoke. I don't know why it didn't take the full amount, but I wasn't going to complain about it.

And I opened my eyes, to see a vampire face looming over mine.

But Alice's golden eyes were not the ones I wanted to see above mine.

**Edward's POV**

I followed his trail quickly, sniffing for his scent.

He hadn't tried to cover it at all, focusing on running away, from me, I presumed.

I'd find him. I'd die trying to find him, if it took that.

And I sprinted, and sprinted, thinking only of Bella, and the two longs scars running down her face.

She would be avenged. And it would be very painful for someone, namely Jacob Black.

I would not stop to rest until my angels murderer was murdered.

And it would be pretty painful.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, where's Edward?" I asked her, my first words as a vampire. My voice was slightly higher and smoother - it didn't sound like mine.

"He was, ummm, he was angry, Bella." She averted the question, looking away from my eyes.

"Where is he, Alice?" I demanded

"He was _very_ angry, Bella" She replied slowly

And then the penny dropped.

"He's tracking him down?" I hissed

"Bella, look at it from his point of view. His angel was attacked by a werewolf who lost control, who had taken her from her school, and said that he loved her and cared about her. Then he had to bite his true love to stop her from dying, and he caused her a day of torture." She told me "Speaking of that, I wonder why you only went through it for one day, instead of three. I didn't see that, I saw you waking up in two days time. But why didn't I see it?" Alice questioned herself.

Before Alice could continue, the door flew open and Emmett ran in. He gathered me up in a tight bear hug, but surprisingly, when I hugged him back, he seemed to be hurt! His skin also wasn't cold like usual - it just felt like a normal person.

Behind him, in the door frame, stood the rest of the Cullen family, minus Edward and Alice.

"It's good to see you awake, Bella" Carlisle told me

**Hope that you liked that chapter!**


End file.
